<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>merry chrysler by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305003">merry chrysler</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>anon's mcyt stuff [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Not Beta Read, babyblade :), pure christmasy fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He rounded the corner to the living room, stopping with a loud gasp at the glimmering lights that barely illuminated the room. Under the tree, he could see a stack of presents.</p><p>or</p><p>Techno's first Christmas :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>THEY CONDENSED THE TAGS YALL THANK GOD, Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>anon's mcyt stuff [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>merry chrysler</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lol sorry for not updating the song fic thing lol i immediately got caught up in nonstop playing the new stardew valley update. forced myself to sit down and write christmas fluff before going to bed</p><p>anyways more babyblade for the soul :) hes tiny</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Techno! Come downstairs and help me out!” Techno hopped out of bed at the sound Phil’s voice, rushing over to his dresser to get ready for the day. He pulled on a thick sweater that Phil had knitted for him and some fuzzy pajama pants. Phil’s house kept the heat in well, but that didn’t stop Techno from shivering even after he was wearing the warm clothes. </p><p>	Techno hopped down the stairs before jumping over the last step. </p><p>(Phil had to teach him how to use stairs when he first came to the Overworld. Sure, there were inclines and such in the Nether, but no steps like these. He almost cried the first time he wanted to go downstairs, needing Phil to carry him down.) </p><p>	Techno stopped moving as he landed on the bottom floor, tilting his head curiously as Phil pushed a tree into the corner of the living room. From what he’d seen so far, trees belonged outside in the Overworld. He walked over to Phil, staring at the tree. </p><p>“Tree… why inside?” Phil paused for a moment before chuckling. </p><p>“There’s a holiday coming up soon,” Phil repeated the word ‘holiday’ at Techno’s confused expression, letting the boy sound it out for himself before continuing. “A holiday is a special day where people celebrate different events.” </p><p>Techno let out a small huff, silently repeating Phil’s words to get used to them. Phil leaned down and ruffled Techno’s hair. “The holiday that this is for is called Christmas.” Once again, Phil paused to let Techno get used to the word. “It’s a day where a magical man named Santa comes and brings presents to all good kids.” Phil didn’t miss how Techno’s eyes shot from staring at the tree to Phil.</p><p>“Present?” Techno already knew that word, Phil having used it when he first moved in to describe everything he’d given to the boy. “I am…. Good kid?” Techno looked hopeful as he stared up at Phil with wide eyes. Phil smiled warmly at the boy.</p><p>“You are the best kid I know.” Techno’s face absolutely lit up, making Phil coo at him. “Now come on Techno. We get to decorate the tree now.” He pointed at a box on the floor that Techno hadn’t previously noticed. He ran over and opened the lid, staring at the shiny balls with hooks in the box. </p><p>“Those are called ‘ornaments,’” Phil looked down fondly at the boy as he gently picked up a shiny ornament. Techno looked from Phil, to the tree, back to the ornament. Getting the clue that Techno wasn’t sure how to decorate it, Phil picked up a silver ornament from the box, making sure Techno was looking before hooking it on one of the branches.</p><p>Techno let out a soft “oh” before gently walking over, holding the ornament as carefully as he could. He followed what Phil did, using the hook to hang it on a branch at his eye level. Pulling his hands away, a large smile stretched across his face as the shiny, golden ornament stayed in place. He hopped in place excitedly before grabbing Phil’s hand and pulling him over so they could hang up more. A while passed like this, Phil holding an armful of ornaments as Techno picked them out one by one to hang them up. </p><p>Of course, with how small the boy was, only the bottom third of the tree was being decorated. Phil, with Techno’s permission and direction of course, began hanging ornaments a bit higher than the piglin hybrid could reach. Techno jumped excitedly, bouncing into Phil’s arms as he looked at the decorated tree. </p><p>With Techno staring in awe at the shiny ornaments, Phil chuckled as he leaned over to grab something from the very bottom of the box. He pulled out a very glittery and very gold star, quickly catching Techno’s attention. The boy immediately made grabby hands at it, and Phil deposited it in the child’s hands. Techno’s mouth gaped as he looked at the star he was holding, and Phil knew that the piglin probably wanted to take it to his not so hidden stash of shiny, golden things he kept in his room. </p><p>He nudged the boy, breaking him out of whatever trance Techno was in from looking at the star. “That goes on top of the tree.” Techno let himself be picked up into Phil’s arms, and following the older’s instructions, he gently put the star on the very top of the tree. Phil set Techno back on the ground, watching fondly as the boy’s wide eyes stared at the shiny tree. </p><p>“Hey Techno,” the boy only grunted in response, not actually looking at Phil. “Do you wanna make some cookies?” That had the boy turning to look at him. Phil picked up Techno and carried him to the kitchen before setting the small boy down so he could sit on the counter.</p><p>“Santa really likes cookies on Christmas. He gets happy when he gets to a house and there’s a plate waiting for him.” Techno stared at him in awe, mouthing the word ‘Santa’ to himself. Phil ruffled the boy’s before turning to pull out bowls and various ingredients. “Do you want to help me get ready for Santa?”</p><p>A delighted squeal escaped from Techno, and Phil had to catch him as he slipped in his haste to climb down from the counter. Wrapping the child sized apron around Techno, he started instructing the boy on how to make cookies, interjecting with stories about Santa the entire time.</p><p>---</p><p>Techno gasped as he shot awake on Christmas morning. The world was still dark outside of his window, but he knew that today was the big day. Throwing the blankets off himself, Techno didn’t bother changing from his pajamas, instead choosing to run downstairs. He rounded the corner to the living room, stopping with a loud gasp at the glimmering lights that barely illuminated the room. Under the tree, he could see a stack of presents. Excitedly squealing, Techno turned to dash upstairs, tripping over himself in his rush to Phil’s room. </p><p>Phil already slept with his door open in case of emergencies, so all Techno had to do was run in and scramble onto the bed. “Phil!!” He almost yelled the man’s name as he jumped on the bed next to where he was sleeping. </p><p>Bodily throwing himself on top of Phil, he called the man’s name again. Phil snorted awake to the weight landing on his chest, arms flailing to hold onto the child that just winded him. Blinking up sleepily, he smiled at the energy and excitement coming from Techno.</p><p>“Phil!!! Santa here! He came here!!” Phil tiredly laughed as he sat up, pulling his robe and slippers on before letting himself be led downstairs. Techno ran straight to the tree as Phil made a detour to the kitchen to grab some coffee. He called over his shoulder for Techno to wait, and an impatient whine was his reply. </p><p>After several excruciatingly long minutes, Phil finally came and sat on the couch next to the tree. He nodded to Techno, who leaned forward to grab a present with a squeal. Phil watched his boy, warmth in his chest at the pure joy on Techno’s face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>merry christmas and happy holidays!!!!</p><p>removing the list from my stuff since its in a series now!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>